The Diamond Twins From BirthTo Now
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: Abigail and James Diamond were twins. They were also best friends. Follow Abby, Kendall, Carlos, (eventually Logan) and their families as they go through the ups and downs of growing up.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I decided to make it so we went through James and Abby's lives.**_

* * *

Brooke Diamond was walking up the stairs of her house, listening to her twins' cries. "Mama's coming!" She exclaims, as soon as she opens the door to the twins bedroom. She looks into Abby's crib, and notices that she's sleeping. She turns around and notices that its her baby boy that's crying, not her baby girl. "Come here, sweetheart. Mom's here." Brooke says, picking up the baby and carrying him down the stairs. Abby's eyes snapped open when her brother's cries had stopped. Then, she heard another set of feet coming up the stairs. Sylvia came into the room, holding little Carlos' hand. Abby squealed when she saw Carlos, who stuck his hand through the bars in the crib, giving her a soft smile. He obviously felt bad that Abby's mother took her brother instead of her. Sylvia picked up the little girl and set her on the ground. Abby gave Carlos a hug, smiling widely. Carlos reciprocated, hugging her back and giving her an identical bright smile. "James misses you. Do you want to go downstairs?" Sylvia says suddenly after taking a picture of the two. Abby nodded excitedly. Carlos took her hand and led her down the stairs, smiling. Sylvia giggled at the two. As soon as they stepped off the stairs, James tottled over to his sister, enveloping her in a hug. Abby pushed her brother away, pouting slightly and turning her head. Carlos nudged her forward, causing her to shake her head. Brooke smiled, tilting her head at her twins. All of a sudden, Kendall walked into the house, his mother trailing behind him. Abby squeaked, hiding behind her brother. James rolled his eyes, stepping away from his sister. Abby cowered away from him and behind Carlos, tears in her eyes. "Kendall won't hurt you, Abby." Jennifer says, smiling. Kendall gave her a small smile. Abby shook her head, walking back up the stairs. Brooke smiled at her daughter, shaking her head. "James, do you mind going to get your sister?" She asks her son, giving him a pleading smile. James nods, going up the stairs. A few minutes later, James came down, his sister trailing behind him. James gave his sister a reassuring smile, wrapping her in a hug. Brooke took a picture. "That is definitely something I can show your grandmother." She says excitedly, grinning. "I'm sowwy Kendall. You'we just too big compared to me, that's all." Abby explained, smiling sheepishly. The mothers laughed. The girl spoke well, its just that her r's needed work. "That's ok." Kendall replies, grabbing the smaller girl in a hug. "See, Kendaww. I towd you." James replies, smiling. And, maybe James had a little trouble with his l's. "James you'we embarrassing me." Abby says, crossing her arms over her chest. "Of course I am. I'm your brother." James replies, wrapping Abby in a tight hug. "Awe you weawing pewfume?" Abby asks, her nose scrunched up. James smiles sheepishly. "Maybe a wittwe." He replies, shrugging his shoulders. "Boys awen't supposed to weaw pewfume." Abby reminded her brother, giving him a small smile. "I know that. Its fun." James says, rolling his eyes. "What's fun? Weawing pewfume or doing something completely unexpected of you?" Abby asks, tilting her head her brother. "Maybe a littwe of both." James says, shrugging his shoulders. This caused everyone else in the room to giggle/laugh at the twins. Abby walks up to Carlos, giving him a bright smile back. He smiled back, falling over. Abby quickly helped him up. "I missed you, Cawlitos." She says shyly, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. This causes the small Latino to smile and blush. "Don't be newvous." Abby says, rolling her eyes. James and Kendall can't help but chuckle. "Hey, look who's talking! You made fwiends with him in the fiwst place." Abby reminded her brother, a playful tint in her eyes when she looked at Kendall. "You can't say anything! You're his sister!" Kendall says, smiling slightly. "I'm his twin sistew. We'we not like you and Katie!" Abby says, pouting slightly. She tightened her dark pink ponytail holder, grinning at her brother. According to her, she accomplished something. Which, in a way, she did. James ruffled his sister's hair affectionately, causing her to swat at his hand. "You'we going to be a weal chawmew when you gwow up." Abby mumbles under her breath. James' eyes seemed to brighten at this, even though he knew she was joking. "Reawwy?" James asks, hazel eyes sparkling. "Maybe, just a little." Abby replies, grinning up at her brother. For twins, James was still a little taller than Abby. She walks up to Carlos, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Can you pwomise me something?" Abby asks, tilting her head at the smaller Latino. Carlos just nods his head. "Can you pwomise me that when we get oldew, we'll always be best fwiends?" Abby asks, tears in her golden eyes. Carlos nods again, holding out his pinky. Abby hooks her pinky through his, giggling and grinning. Then, she walks over to Kendall. "I can be you'we fwiend, too, if you want." Abby says, giving Kendall a small smile. "That'd be nice." Kendall says, wrapping the smaller girl (but not smaller than Carlos) in a hug. Abby's eyes brightened when Kendall did this. She knew she made Kendall happy, and that's all that matters to her. When Kendall lets her go, Abby tottles over to the slightly-chubbier James, throwing her arms around him. James is shocked at first, then he smiles and wraps her in a hug. "You two get over here!" James exclaims, gesturing towards his two best friends. They all come forward and give a great big bear hug, Abby in the middle.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here's the second chapter to my new story! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Abigail Jane Diamond was walking around her room, trying to pick out some play/party clothes for the park. She and her twin brother James had turned a year old today. October 22 at 3:15 A.M. She decided on a yellow t-shirt that says: **_My Brother Made Me Do It!_** in red, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of peep-toe black wedge sandals. Her straight hair was pulled back with a skinny silver headband. (What, a girl's got to accessorize.) Abby walked down the stairs, greeted by her mother, who was smiling dearly at her two children. Abby eyed her brother's outfit: A black leather jacket, a green army-patterned t-shirt, a pair of overalls, and a pair of black Vanz. _Of course he couldn't be classier...even on our birthday! _Abby thought, with an eye roll. James eyed his sister's t-shirt, then smirked. When Abby got a better look at his shirt it said: _**I joined The Army Because Of My**_** Sister** in black. Abby's heart throbbed. Her brother _did _care about her. Kendall and Carlos (plus their mothers) were meeting them at the park. Their Daddy was, too. Abby's smile faltered a little by the mere thought. Her Mommy had kicked her Daddy out of the house for claiming Abby wasn't his. (At least, that's what she heard.) Abby plastered a fake smile on her face and took her brother's hand. She even allowed said brother to pretty much drag her to the car, where Carlos and Kendall were waiting expectantly. Carlos was on the swings, Kendall pushing him from behind. As soon as he saw the twins, Kendall rushed over. Carlos, oblivious, still swung on the swings, obviously wondering why his blonde friend had run off like that. "Hey, Cawlos!" Abby exclaims, running toward him. "Hey! Sorry, I didn't know what was going on." Carlos says, apologetically. Carlos had just learned to talk a year ago. Sure, its been a year, but, he still speaks better than James and Abby combined. "No problem. I'm just glad you came! How was visiting your Grandma?" Abby asks, taking his hand. "It was good. Missed you guys...but, it was good." Carlos says, a small smile on his face. "Cool." Abby says, her smile faltering once again. "Miss your Dad?" Carlos asks softly. "A little. I mean, he couldn't have come to mine and James' fiwst biwthday pawty?" Abby asks, tears in her eyes. "Come here." Carlos says, holding out his arms to the brunette. She runs into the Latino's arms, crying softly into his chest. James came over to the embracing two...half-angry. "What are you doing with my sister?" James asks, pulling Abby away from his embrace. "James, he isn't doing anything wrong, he's comforting me." Abby says, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" James asks, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Abby bursts into tears once again, and she gestures to Carlos to tell her brother. "She's upset because your Dad isn't here for your birthday." Carlos explains, giving him a small smile. "You know, we don't need Dad." James says, wrapping her in a hug. "What do you mean we don't need Daddy? How can you say that?" Abby asks, starting to sob. "Abby, everything will be fine." James pressed gently. "James, I don't want anything to happen to ouw family. I feel like I need to be the glue that keeps us together, somehow." Abby says, running away form her brother. She rarn right to Kendall for some weird reason. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kendall asks, pulling away to look at her. "I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I don't think that I'm a Diamond." Abby says, shaking her head. "Hey, you are definitely a Diamond. And, to me, you are the best Diamond I have ever met. Don't tell James." Kendall whispered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Really? You really think I'm a Diamond?" Abby asks, tilting her head at the taller blonde. "Well, you have been a Diamond since you were born." Kendall says, wrapping the smaller girl in a hug. Carlos came up the two, seething. He had a flower in his hand, since he realized that Abby was upset...and shouldn't be on her birthday. He threw the flower on the ground, running in the opposite direction. Abby heard something, then whipped her head around. She saw Carlos' retreading form. Tears once again came to her eyes. This time she wasn't thinking about her father. She was thinking about her best friend, Carlos. "Cawlos, wait up!" Abby screamed, running after him. One of her peep toe wedges fell of her foot, and she went falling in the sawdust. She got a mouth full...literally. That was when she noticed the sunflower on the ground. Abby recognized that flower: it was the same flower she fell in love with in Carlos' mother's garden. That was when tears once again came to her eyes. "Are you alright?" Kendall asked, once he had caught up to her. "I can't believe this. Worst...birthday...ever." Abby says, crying slightly. "Here, come with me, and we'll go get Carlos...together." Kendall says, helping her off the ground. "Thanks, Kendall, but, I think I should call to Carlos on my own." Abby says, walking away from the blonde. Carlos saw her, and was smiling. "Hey." He said, his voice soft. "Carwos, I am so sowwy. I didn't know...and, by the way, that flower is beautiful." Abby says, giving him a bright smile. "You found it?" Carlos asks, his eyes shining. "Yeah, I remember that I love the flowew when it was in youw Mommy's garden." Abby says, smiling slightly. That was how the Diamond's first birthday party ended up turning out.


	3. Chapter 3

The newly one-year-old Abigail Diamond was pacing around her mother's living room...tears in her eyes. She was trying so hard not to cry...you could say it was kind of pathetic. Anyway, she has no idea how to tell her mother...or, more importantly, her twin brother...what's going on with her. You see, she got bullied...bad. Her hair got pulled, people took her toys away, and some even made her cry! That's not the worst thing those people did, though. This is much worse. She got hit, and cut. All of a sudden, the door burst open. "Hey, you." James says, coming over to his sister. Kendall and Carlos trailed behind him. Abby flinched. She knew what they were going to say. "Abby, what happeend to you?" Carlos questions after getting a good look at her face. "Its nothing." She whispers, avoiding everyone's eyes. "Abby, don't wie to us. Pwease don't wie to us." James begs, stepping closer to his sister. "James, just, don't do anything stupid, alwight?" Abby asks her brother. "What do you mean?" James asks, tilting his head at his twin. "Don't go aftew the bullies. Please, I'm begging you. They'll huwt you way wowse than they huwt me. Oh, and, don't tell Mommy,or those two's moms, eithew. I want them to find out when I'm weady fow them to find out." Abby says, slowly going up the stairs to her bedroom. "So, are we going to get them?" Kendall asks, once he hears the door shut. "Guys, you heard her. She doesn't want my hewp." James replies, he and his sister both a little speach-impared. "She does, James. She, just...doesn't want you to get hurt." Carlos says softly. "James! A little help!" Abby screams from upstairs. And just like that, James is bounding up the stairs and to his sister's bedroom. He's out of breath, but, he doesn't really care. "Abby? Can I come in?" James calls, knocking on his sister's door. The only reply that came from the other side...was sobbing. James opened the door and stepped inside, only to see a sad-looking Abby sitting on the bed, head in her hands. "I can't do this anymowe, Jamie." She sobs, when her brother reaches her. "Its awright. You know I won't wet anyone hurt you." James replies, rubbing soothing circles in his sister's back. Their mother was gone on a "buisness trip" and Mrs. Knight was watching them. Speaking of Mrs. Knight, she came into the room, a sad smile on her face. "Is she alright?" She asks James, considering his sister can't speak for herself at the moment. James shakes his head, pulling his sister impossingly closer to him. "I-got bullied, Mws. Knight." Abby sobs out, shaking. Mrs. Knight reaches her arms out for the little girl, who James gladly hands over. He doesn't like seeing his sister so unhappy. Of course, Abby is squirming away from Mrs. Knight, wanting to be with her brother instead. "Sweetheart, James is right there." Mrs. Knight coaxes, giving the young boy a small smile. Without words, he takes his sister's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. That's his way of telling her that he's here. That he won't leave her. "Don't do it, Jamie." Abby whispers. "Don't do what?" Mrs. Knight asks, tiltingh her head at James. "Well, um, I...don't know how I should tell you this, but, she got bullied...and...I was going to make it stop...but...she doesn't want me to." James explains shrugging. "That's because I don't want you to get huwt." Abby says, wrapping her arms around her brother. "Yeah, she doesn't want me to get hurt, I towd you." James says, crossing his arms over his chest. "How about we go downstairs and I'll make you lunch? Now, which one of you is allergic to peanut butter?" Mrs. Knight asks, taking each of the twins hands and helping them downstairs. "I am." Abby says, as James points at his sister. "Ok. So, no peanut butter for you. Do you like tuna fish?" Mrs. Knight asks, tilting her head. Abby's eyes brightened at that. "She's obsessed with tuna fish. Its aww Mama makes for her." James says, rolling his eyes with a smile on his face. As soon as she stepped off the staircase, Abby ran over to Carlos and threw her arms around him. James smiled at his sister, shaking his head. Abby started bouncing, which caused everyone to smile. She started singing, which caused everyone to laugh. James picked his sister up and spun her around. (This worked, since James was bigger than Abby was.) Abby ended up falling asleep with her brother, which he obviously didn't care about that much. "Do you like it when your sister does that?" Mrs. Knight asks James, giving her a small smile. "I wike it...and she feews safe when I do this." James says, shifting his sister up more. He sat on the couch, his sister in his lap. James started gently rocking his sister, watching her as he did. Carlos pushed Abby's hair out of her eyes. James gave the Latino a small smile. James' friends love Abby just like he does...even though she doesn't get along with them that much. Mrs. Knight took a picture of the four kids sitting on the couch. She sent it to James and Abby's mom, and Carlos' mom, smiling while she did. As soon as Abby woke up, James smiled down at her. Then, she started to cry, as if on command. "Hey, what's wrong?" James asks, petting her hair back. "Mommy left us." Abby sobbed. "Mama didn't leave us...she had to go away for work." James says, giving her a reassuring hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Its James and Abby's second birthday. Abby was sitting in her bedroom. She put on a short-sleeved light pink dress, light pink leggins, and white and gold swirls. Her usually long, straight brown hair was curled slightly and hung in loose waves. She walked down the stairs, smiling. Since it was too cold to do anything (it always snowed in Minnesota) Kendall and Carlos were coming to the Diamond's house for hot chocolate, snacks, and watching movies. Abby wore this outfit, (in case you're wondering) because she had a not-so-secret crush on Carlos, ever since he gave her the sunflower for her first birthday. Their mother was back in time for their birthday. "Don't you think its a little cold to be wearing that?" Brooke asks. Abby just blushed in response. "That's only because Carlos is coming." James teased his sister. "Whatevew. You have no idea what I'm going through." Abby says, rolling her eyes. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Abby ran to answer it. When she opened it, Kendall stood there. "Who is it?" James asks. "Kendall!" Abby exclaims. "My brother's in the dining room." Abby says, trying hard not to pout. "Let me guess, you were hoping I was Carlos?" Kendall asks, crossing his arms. "Maybe a little." Abby says, shrugging. "Don't worry, he'll be here soon." Kendall says, walking into the dining room. As soon as she shut the door, Abby heard the doorbell again. She turned around and anwered it. Carlos stood there, smiling. "Hey." He says, giving her a smile. "Hey." Abby says. "I like your hair. It looks cool." Carlos says, taking her hand. "Thanks. I was kind of hoping you would say that." Abby replies, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "I had a feeling." Carlos says, taking her hand and leading her into the dining room. As soon as Kendall, James, and their mother saw them, they smiled. That caused Abby to blush again...and Carlos give her a weird look. Carlos took her hand again, giving her a small smile. "Have those bullies been bothering you?" Carlos whispered in her ear. "Not anymore. I don't know what happened, but, they haven't been bothewing me...and don't tell my Mommy." Abby whispered, smiling slightly. "Don't worry...I won't. As long as you're involved." Carlos explains, giving the girl a small wink. "Dude...you wook wike you want to attack her." James says, smirking in satisfaction when Carlos' face turns slightly red. "James...stop picking on him, would you!" Abby exclaims, crossing her arms over chest. "Yeah, James...what's your problem?" Kendall mocked, in a high-pitched voice. Abby stomped her foot, pouting slightly. "Watch it, you two. Oh, and, Abby come here." Mrs. Diamond warns, pointing a stirring spoon at the two boys, then gesturing to the young girl. Abby rolls her eyes, walking int walking into the kitchen. "What's going on between you and Carlos?" Mrs. Diamond asks, once the door had shut. "Nothing! Mommy, I'm two!" Abby says, rolling her eyes slightly. "You can be two and have a crush." Mrs. Diamond says, putting her hands up in defeat. "Can you stop, please? He might hear you!" Abby pleads, throwing herself in front of the kitchen door. "Its fine. He was definitely flirting with you." Mrs. Diamond says, putting the icing on James' army cake. "Mommy...do you really think so?" Abby asks, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "Yes. You might want to be careful, though. If you're brother hears you, he'll tell Carlos." Mrs. Diamond says, tilting her head in the direction of the door. "Good point." Abby says, crossing her arms over her chest. She walks out of the kitchen. When she gets into the dining room, she walks right by her brother, not even looking at him. The door slammed upstairs. "What's wrong with her?" James asks, tilting her head. "I have no idea." Kendall says, going back to the go fish game they were playing. "I think I'm going to check on her." Carlos says, standing up. "Why?" James asks, rolling his eyes. "Maybe because you're her twin brother, and you don't even bother to check on her. It _is _her birthday to you know." Carlos replied, walking up the stairs. "What's up with him?" James asks, tilting his head at Kendall. "I don't know...but, I really think you should've been nicer to her." Kendall says, averting his gaze back to the cards in front of him. James threw his cards at Kendall. Upstairs, Aby was sobbing slightly. All of a sudden, there was a knock on her door. "Go away, James!" Abby calls, throwing a throw pillow at the closed door. "Its Carlos. Please let me in." Carlos begged from the other side. Abby threw open the door, smiling nervously. "Sorry, I thought you were my annoying brother." Abby says, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry about it...I would be annoyed, too if James was my brother and did something like that." Carlos says, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well, you know that I like you...right?" Abby asks, her eyes on the toes of her boots. "I had a feeling...and, by the way, I like you, too." Carlos says, moving closer to her. "What are you doing?" Abby asks, a small smile on her face. "Well, I was hoping to kiss you...if that's ok." Carlos says, smiling slightly. "Ok. Only if you're sure that you want to." Abby says, taking his hand. "Well, than, I was hoping you would say that." Carlos says, giving her a long kiss on the mouth. When they pulled away, Abby smiled at Carlos. "Wow." Abby says. "Thanks." Carlos says, blushing slightly. "You do know that was my first kiss...wight?" Abby asks. "Well, I would hope so...considering we're only two-years-old." Carlos says, giving her a bright smile.


End file.
